


The Origins of Love

by Skylarium_Rose



Series: Chronicles of Royalty [2]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship at first sight, Other, Prehistoric Earth, Symbiotic Relationship, Titan Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarium_Rose/pseuds/Skylarium_Rose
Summary: In the distant past, where only the rocks of the oldest mountains of the present day could tell their hidden story, here starts the small beginnings of Earth's future protectors.





	The Origins of Love

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand I have the second of four planned short stories of Godzilla and Mothra being the cutest royal couple ever!  
> And who knows there may be more.  
>   
> So I wanted to do a story about them meeting when they were young, but I wasn't sure how to go about it. The idea that every Gojira has a Mosura came from from this lovely tumblr [post](https://godzillas-big-fat-diary.tumblr.com/post/185308139726/hey-big-man-im-curious-when-and-how-did-you-and) run by gojiberry. They were kind enough to let me use their idea, also just go check out their other artwork it's amazing.  
> Please enjoy! ღ(>◡<)ღ

Long ago, in a land nothing like the one we now, the hands of fate moved to bond two species together. The relationship that was created from this chance meeting spawned into a millennia-long tradition that kept the young and chaotic planet and its inhabitants in balance. But from this symbiosis, two creatures would stand out from the rest and weathered the test of time to continue their natural protective prerogative to the present. And even now, as they reign unopposed, it should be known that not all Kings and Queens begin their lives in positions of power. This monstrous royalty started off much smaller than they are now, but that did not deter them from becoming something greater.

  **ゴ    モ  
** **ジ • ス**  
**ラ    ラ**

Letting loose a mighty whine, Goji is rolled onto his side and woken up from his sleep. He had been traveling so much he wished to rest longer, but his Mother would nudge him over again if he didn’t get up.

Yawning, he rolls back onto his stomach and crawls a couple of tail lengths before pushing himself up onto his short, but sturdy legs. Trudging out of the cave made by a wandering Scylla, Goji wrinkles his snout at the sky as it was still dark with just a bit of the brightness’s light peaking over the distance. Once again they would be traveling another whole cycle, but thankful it would be through their domain again and not over the sand ocean. The sand there looked the same as it did on the edge of their domain, but it wasn’t wet and it hurt his gills when it blew pass him and Goji never wanted to go back there again. What he really wanted was to go home, but Mother said they couldn’t.

For many cycles, they had walked or swam as the brightness traveled through the sky with them and in all that time Goji had not seen his Father since the fight.

A fight that he didn’t see much of from the safety of his Mother’s maw as she carried him away, but he heard his Father’s roar in anger as the Abominable one – as Mother called it – fought him. He hadn’t seen him since and since then they had started to make their way towards the distance where the brightness hides away for a time. He didn’t know where that was though, but every so often he would hear the most wondrous call coming from over the distance and he knew that wherever it was coming from he needed to be there.

As he reaches the water’s edge, Goji turns around and calls for his Mother as she looks back from where they came from. Calling to her again she turns and huffs at him and walks into the water, her every step shaking the ground. Goji couldn’t wait until he was bigger - big enough to shake the ground as he walked, to swim as fast as he wanted, and to sleep whenever he wanted to too!

Following his Mother, Goji swims close to her side, her movements making it easier for him to swim with her, but not forever. At some point, he was going to have to rest.

When that happens he just needs to nip at her gills and she would stop before turning onto her back so he could climb onto her stomach and sleep as she continued to swim slower on her back. Goji wanted to do it now, but he knew that if he did he couldn’t use it later. So impatiently he continues to swim and tries to listen for the same sound as before.

Before the brightness hides again the make it to the next island, one of the bigger islands as he can not smell the ocean over the distance. Looking up to his mother he chirps curiously, hoping that there was no dry sand this way. But instead of answering she makes a series of short grunts, so unlike her and Father's powerful roars, but immediately the wondrous sound was there, answering, and getting closer. As it got closer a light came closer to and much too bright for his eyes, used to the darkness of the sea. Hiding behind his Mother’s leg to protect his eyes – and not because he was scared – Goji peaks out as soon as the light fades and what he sees is odd, but amazing.

A large flying bug, one he only vaguely remembers from time to time, standing in front of them. The bug is only a bit shorter than him, but has the biggest and brightest wings he had ever seen and looking to their massive wings he sees, himself?

Looking closer he sees the eyes on the wings, their color like the brightness above, aren't real but he had to look really hard to make sure. It’s odd seeing the eyes not on a face, but it’s looks really powerful. He could only imagine other creatures would be surprised too.

The winged bug, Lo’ttra he tells them,chirps at them to follow him before taking off and turning back from where he came from. Following him they walk down a mostly trampled path to get to where Lo’ttra was waiting on the edge of a cliff. Goji hurries up his footsteps to see what so important over a cliff, but is surprised again when it wasn’t a cliff, but a valley! Down a steep grassy hill and into the wide valley, big enough for his Mother and a few other parents her size, it opened up on the other side to sea again with a warm breeze coming off it. As they travel further down Mother stops around the other adults, but urges him on to follow Lo’ttra.

Goji does and ends up in a very shaded forest before the bug leaves, going back over the hill. But he’s to focused on the forest because he can hear the wonderful sounds coming from inside. Walking in Goji looks up at trees which were much taller then him and blocked out some of the last of brightness’s light with their giant flat leaves. But it wasn’t too dark because under each tree was an egg lightly shining, looking like the sky on a good day. The one he was closest to look so smooth, but slimy. He cautiously steps forward to find out if he was right and just as he leans down to tap it with his snout he is viciously pushed over.

It hurts, but he’ll survive. Getting up he turns, ready for a fight only to see another hatchling like him. She stands taller than him and growls angrily telling him to back off. But he didn’t do anything wrong, he just wanted to touch the egg. But that wasn’t a good enough answer as she starts circling and he begins to do the same, ready for a fight only for a loud screech from above telling them to stop. Looking up they see another bug leaning down from the top of the tree, but doesn’t leave the branch, she chatters at them disappointed in their behavior and tells them not to fight here. Goji frowns at this because he didn’t do anything wrong he just wanted to touch the egg! But as the other one stands in front of the egg to guard it so he can’t. Turning around to leave and go look for his Mother he notices the rest of the forest is bright with other eggs.

All together they glow like when the brightness is sinking in the sky or when it’s dark and smaller brightnesses twinkle in the sky. Goji also sees a few other hatchlings like him all looking around the eggs sniffing and making sounds at the eggs before moving on or staying next to them guarding them. There were also more bugs tending to the eggs before crawling back into a tree and down another one. 

As he watches a bit longer he realizes he must choose one of the eggs and seeing what the others are doing he must try to make the same noise back as the egg. In his core though, it feels like it’s something more, but for now he’ll go with what he’s seen. He walks pass most of the claimed eggs and further into the forest as the unclaimed ones down look right. Once or twice he is pushed over by bigger hatchlings since he was smaller for his age. They sneer at him like it was his fault they couldn't get to their egg fast enough even if they went around him. He walks a little further, but most of the eggs here were hatched the further he went. With a quiet and sad huff he turns around to go back but just as he does he hears it. 

Turning back around so quickly he almost falls, but Goji keeps himself standing and runs forward, following the sound. What he finds is a dirt looking sky-like egg, but  it was also small like him. Checking around first to make sure that no one else is trying to take this egg he sniffs and prods at it, hoping the sound comes back. 

And it does! 

The sound that comes back is too much for him to even explain, but it was kind of like watching the bright lights fall from the sky or how fish swam in their wonderful herds with him. But even that wasn’t enough to explain how amazing it, but Goji does know he could listen to it forever. He feels he needs to make the noise back and he tries, but he can’t make  high enough squeaks and his rumbles are everywhere.  At first the sky color disappears and Goji is sure he scared them and ruined everything, but then it’s back and makes a noise back that sounds like it’s happy and amused. Thrilled he tries to roar like his parents when they were happy, and even though it’s not as strong it makes the egg happy again so he’s glad.

Knowing, somehow, that he was supposed to stay until it hatched he stomps on the ground to make a good spot to sleep and then drags over a few fallen bright leaves – not the dust colored ones that broke apart – and lays them over his spot and settles next to it. The egg then begins to make a sound so soft and warm that it makes Goji feel safe, cared for, and very sleepy. With no where else to go Goji finally gets the sleep he wants, listening to the best sound in the world as he falls asleep.

Much later, two cycles later, a cracking noise wakes Goji up from the best sleep of his life. Then he hears the cracking sound again, turning to it he gets up immediately as the egg begins to peel back. What comes out is like nothing he’s ever seen before, but he thinks that he likes that about them. Also they were very pretty and round. 

They blink at him with very shiny eyes and turn their head to the side as they look to him. Goji follows, mimicking them, only to step back as they suddenly  let out a squeaky roar leaving Goji to blinks at them and tilt his head before he realizes they were trying to sound like him when he roared earlier. He tries to show them his roar again, but they try again with the same result, but it’s not much better when they try to show him their warm song. It never sounds the same, but each song they make sounds perfect to him and that’s all that matters. After that they crawl the rest of the way out of their egg and Goji introduces himself.

‘Goji.’ He huffs at them, standing up proudly.

They nod before standing taller too, but only to his head. He was taller!

‘Mo’sura. Paragon? ’ She asks.

He didn’t know what it was, but it felt right and when he thinks on this new word another word comes to him.

‘Yes. Champion?'

She trills and wiggles happily before coming closer to leans forward and hold him with many of her squishy arms. This has never happened to him before and he loves it!

Turning back he calls for his Mother to come meet her and soon hears the familiar rumbling of her steps before they stop. Confused he was going to call again, but she calls to him first telling him to come to her. Moving away from the bug he holds onto one of her many hands and tugs on her. She blinks at him curiously before shining a faint sky color and crawling forward. As he shows her out of the forest he sees that most of the eggs and all the other hatchlings are gone and leaving the forest the other adults bugs and Gojira were too. The area that was once full of noise and sound only had the breeze and the seas filling the wide valley with noise.

They continue their walk to the edge of the water with Mo’sura winning the race she started. He had told her to move faster and she had fallen to her stomach. He was very concerned she had hurt herself trying to catch up with him and walked over only for her to squeeze her body up and out quickly making her way up the hill from the forest very quickly. He was very surprised and tried to run after her, but couldn’t and had to trudge up the rest of the way. 

When they get there they find his Mother standing mostly in the sea already looking into the distance. He doesn’t know why, but he knows this is the last time he’s supposed to see her. It hurts in his chest from knowing this, but he knows that’s how it must be. He calls to her hoping for her to turn around again and is excited when she does. She turns around and bends down to him and his new companion and she gently, like she did with him, sniffs and licks the side of her head approving of her – as she should, he makes the best decisions. Then she turns to him and the happiness in her eyes turns to sorrow. Stepping closer he reaches up to hold onto what he can of her massive snout and squeezing like Mo’sura did earlier and hearing her huff softly he knows she like this odd gesture too. Then she calmly grunts at him and he has to step back and when he does he looks to the wet sand so he doesn’t have to see her go.  But his Mother won’t let him. 

Crooning she nudges him to lift his head tall and when he does he sees Mo’sura had moved over to stand closer by his side and his Mother looking to them happily, but still sad. She nods at them before giving his snout a light tap, something both her and Father would do before they went out to walk around their lands, but this time it was the last. He adds a little nuzzle to it too and she huffs happily at that before giving him a puff of radioactivity as a gift that warms his inside and seeing Mo’sura do her little wiggle dance and glows a faint sky color again he thinks she likes it too. 

With that his Mother rises up to her full size and turns around as she takes mighty steps into their domain, one he has not yet master completely. And with it her scent is slowly swept away leaving him alone with only his new companion. His Champion.

   **ゴ    モ  
** **ジ • ス**  
**ラ    ラ**

With a shiver, Godzilla awakes, confused and solemn. But how could he not when he was thinking of his Mother. Though he was more confused about why he was thinking about her, especially since she was long gone now and he never knew what became of her.

Stirring to his right, he looks down to see Mothra's first form curl up tighter in the junction between his arm and neck looking for warmth as he had moved his head when he awoke. Her song earlier, so similar to the first one he ever heard from her, must have brought back the memories of the day they met and bonded for life. And looking down to his alpha, his equal, his Champion, he feels a sense of pride knowing Mothra has stayed with him and is proud of him for becoming the true alpha of all their kind. And looking out of the cave and pass the beach to the ocean he likes to think on quiet days or nights like this that his Mother would have been proud of him too for surviving this long when he shouldn't have.

Sighing to himself, Godzilla settles back into the cave’s sandy ground and rest closer to his equal and lets his memories take him back to sleep as he waits for the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby titans' first friend!  
>   
> So I’m working on the premise that the titans go by what they are until their given a name by their actions or they name themselves (yes they’re names are similar to their original, but like Toho does weird things like this so whatever ;)
> 
> Also I like to imagine first born Titanus Mosura were smaller because it's their first moments and that their first reincarnation they're bigger like Mothra in the movie.
> 
> And Godzilla here is a little shorter than Godzilla Junior's size from Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla, about 95 ft tall. Meanwhile all the other baby Godzilla’s are 120 ft.


End file.
